What is a hero?
by Valcyria
Summary: A collection of one-shots, drabble's and songfics. Previous chapter: Lost. This chapter: Dreams Summary: Some dreams are just made to be crushed. Drabble.
1. Dark

**A/N: See this as an apologize for being so lat and lazy with Night Of Revenge. I am really busy and I am in the middle of a writer's block. And BTW Winter Sucks! **

_**Dark**_

Everybody says that if something is bad, it's dark. I mean 'oh this story is so dark'. But why is black and dark bad? Is it because it tends to blind you and scare you? Like in the middle of the night when you walk home from a friend. You are scared because in the dark you can't see. You can't see if someone (or something) is going to attack you. But does it never hit you that if you can't see, why would someone else be able to. Of course an animal can but why would a animal just decide to attack you? They live by the same rules as me. Kill or be killed. What does they gain on attacking a human. I know that it doesn't exist any animals near my home that would attack me. The only animal that is even close to be able to attack me is a bear. And how many times does a bear show up anywhere close to society? So animals and humans are excluded. So what does scare us with the dark. I think we are scared for the unknown. That's why we discriminate and attack people that are different. Because it's like with the dark, if we don't understand something it have to be eliminated. We just can't handle the not knowing. But if we get damaged enough our priorities and fears will change. And that's what have happened with me.

When I walk home on the night, it is not the dark that scares me. It is the light. I always try to stay away from the street lights. Because I am scared of what I know and I welcome the unknown because it can't be worse than the known. I'm afraid that someone will see me, I mean really _See_ _Me_, when I walk under those lights. I want to be invisible. I want to disappear.

The dark keeps you safe. It hides you. Nothing can take you if it can't see you.

I'm scared of the light. Because you can't hide and it represents the known. And I am scared of the monsters that hide in plain sight.

The blinding light that burns your eyes, that chills you, that kills you. Since Svalbard, I have decided that the darkness together with the unknown is nothing against those light, white, steppes. The night and darkness protects me and those days when I walked through the never ending fields of snow was the worst days in my life. Nothing that could take my eyes of the blinding white. Even myself was white because of my camouflage clothes. Stupid I told them. What if no one saw me? What if I couldn't be saved? But their answer was 'duh then the evil men could see you too'. Of course the mission would come before my life.

After a while I lost my eyesight. I became snow blind. I don't remember what happened then but I know that it was almost to late... The dark has never tried to kill me. It protects me.

The same with the mental hospital. White walls. White floors. White personal. I became even more crazy. I got thousands of flashbacks from my time in Svalbard. The dark didn't exist in that place. So I decided that I had to get out of there, I had to get back home so I could hide in the darkness again. I started to act. That's what I had been trained to: manipulate and deceive. The staff was not trained to see through true manipulation. When I left that place, I was even more off the rocker than when I came. But I had to get home to my beloved darkness. The dark keeps you safe. In the darkness you can pretend that the unknown can come and save you. The light reveals the truth. It's in the dark you can create a lie that will keep you safe.

**A/N This is my writer's block therapy so this chapter sucks(really sorry for making you read this shit). And don't except any regular updates. And does anyone know how to get through a writer's block?**


	2. Lost

A/N Thanks to Fan O' Fanfic for Beta Reading my story and editing it!

* * *

_**Lost**_

He is nothing but a ghost. A spectre who roams the streets searching for something. Nobody knows what, but everybody knows that he isn't going to find it anytime soon. His eyes show that he is lost and his steps show that he is desperate. Nobody remembers when he first appeared, only that he has always stood out. He has always been different but with the soothing hands of time the differences have slowly, but steadily, been smoothed away.

_When he first came he was a hunter among prey but the hunter is now haunted by the horrors of the __street. By the horrors of life._

Now he´s just like everybody else, someone who has lost his way. He's been brought down of his broken tower and thrown to the cold hard ground. He's been brought down to their level and really, they knew it would happen in the end. He might have been a murderer, a prince, a normal office worker or just one more problem person. But here on the street, all differences are slowly washed away and your past doesn't matter because all that matters is survival. It's all grey in the end. Many lose their hope to find their way back on the open road. It's easy to sink in to desperation when the cold is biting your skin, when everybody who passes you either crosses the road or looks for a chance to plant a dagger in your back and you have to fight for your survival every day.

_To be lost is not a nice feeling, and not one you easily can get rid of._

He tries to imagine his past, but everything he comes up with seems false. He doesn't know how he has the will to continue. He draws from the nothing to keep his feet moving. It's just something in his head, whispering to him that death is not an option. And it never will be. He has to live because there is someone that needs him. He doesn't know their face, their voice or even their name. He thinks he used to, but he can't remember now.

_If it's dark behind you, dark before you and dark right where you stand, do you really have to keep __walking?_

John Rider will never find his way back home.

* * *

A/N First I had Alex as character but I decided that it would be more... powerful if I decided to have someone else you didn't except.

Again I haven't abandoned Night Of The Hunter. It's just on hiatus. I am planing to publish another story called Unknown Soldier, a two-shot, so look out for it!

I hate snow and ice AND I hate the National tests!

The first upload got fucked up so hope this one works!


	3. Dreams

"_Dreams are always crushing when they don't come true. But it's the simple dreams that are often the most painful because they seem so personal, so reasonable, so attainable. You're always close enough to touch, but never quite close enough to hold and that's just enough to break your heart.__"_

_

* * *

_

I once saw a quote on Facebook. "Everybody has a thousand dreams. To be thinner, richer, more beautiful. Someone who is sick with cancer only has one: To become healthy again."

And all I could think of is that they are not alone. I also have only one dream.

A dream that is so close but still so far away.

A truth that everybody around me lives, and wishes to be rid of.

A dream not many on this earth understand.

A vision that I can possess with just one word.

A dream so simple but yet so crushing in its beautiful cruelty, I can barely stand it.

I want to be free. I want to be normal. I want to be that average boy who walks down the street without a care in the world. The boy who nobody stares at because, really, he's not so special.

But what I did not understand, what I didn't _want_ to understand, was that my dream wasn't so simple. It wasn't ever in my reach. That I am not alone with it. Just one glance on the hopeless stares from the homeless in some grey, nameless city or to look in the eyes of a celebrity who is running from the pack, I am far from alone.

A dream so simple yet so infinitely impossible.

A heartbreaking dream.

A dream which could never have a happy ending.

A vision only held by ignorance and naiveté.

A forever broken dream.

Some dreams are just made to be crushed.

* * *

A/N See this collection more like some kind of inspiration than an actually story. And see this chapter as an apology for my laziness. I haven't abandoned Night Of Revenge, in fact I am halfway done with the next chapter! Send a message/review and you will get a sneekpeak, just tell me that you want one and I will send it to you.

BTW I hate snow! I mean it's soon April and still lots of snow in my garden! Can't just someone give me a fire thrower or something like that...


	4. Chapter 4

HEY THERE

HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch their attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

I normally do not fool people like this by publishing messages as chapter but I felt this was to important to ignore. We got to take care of our freedom and we can not let the whole word end up like North Korea or China.


End file.
